The present invention relates to devices utilized to monitor functions of the human anatomy and, more particularly, to a biofeedback device for an incontinent person which predicts an impending elimination of bodily waste and assists the incontinent person in achieving a contraction of his/her sphincter muscle.
There are many products available to assist incontinent persons from the discomfort and distress associated with such condition, including disposable articles which are used to contain, isolate and dispose of bodily wastes. It will also be noted that some disposable articles even provide a signal after a defecation, urination or discharge event has occurred so that it can be changed promptly. These articles, while satisfactory for their intended purpose, are helpful only after the event has already occurred.
Accordingly, it has become recognized that an ability to predict when such an event is about to occur, in order that the incontinent person or a caregiver thereof can be prepared and take the necessary action before the event has taken place, would be advantageous over the prior products. One such attempt in this regard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,469 to Coiling, where a temperature sensor is imbedded in a diaper and connected to a sampling/recording meter. The meter measures and records the temperature of the sensor at specified time intervals over a predetermined period. In this way, the temperature and time data are able to be plotted on a graph and voiding events are identified. By applying this data over a sufficient time frame, the approximate time for future voiding events is then predicted. While the Colling method is an improvement in the art, it nevertheless still suffers from certain inherent inaccuracies. Not only does the method assume that an incontinent person will void within a calculated range of time, but it is also subject to other intervening actions (e.g., voluntary voiding, significant change in amount or time or intake of food, liquids, or drugs, or significant change in activity).
Therefore, a need exists for a device to more accurately predict and alert an incontinent person and/or their caregiver as to an impending elimination of bodily discharge. Moreover, such a device should optimally be utilized to assist an incontinent person in achieving an intentional, voluntary contraction of his/her sphincter muscle.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a biofeedback device is disclosed as including a sensing element in contact with an area of a user so as to detect electrical activity of a sphincter muscle associated therewith and a signaling element operatively connected to the sensing element that provides a signal upon an occurrence of a predetermined electrical activity for the sphincter muscle.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a method of predicting an impending elimination of bodily waste in an incontinent person is disclosed as including the following steps: identifying a specified electrical activity for a sphincter muscle of the incontinent person correlating to a contraction thereof, monitoring electrical activity of the sphincter muscle; and, determining whether the specified electrical activity occurs for the sphincter muscle. The method also preferably includes the step of providing a signal upon detection of the specified electrical activity.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a method of assisting an incontinent person in achieving a contraction of his/her sphincter muscle is disclosed as including the following steps: identifying a specified electrical activity for the sphincter muscle correlating to an impending elimination of bodily waste; monitoring electrical activity of the sphincter muscle; determining whether the specified electrical activity for the sphincter muscle has occurred; and, providing a signal upon occurrence of the specified electrical activity.
A biofeedback device of the present invention may include any one or more of the above listed functions, and may also alternatively include other functions in addition to those examples given here.
Other features and advantages of the present invention are described with respect to the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.